


Simple Times

by LittleMusician



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meet, Gen, Kids, Takashi and Matt childhood friends, garage sale, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/pseuds/LittleMusician
Summary: This is how Matt and Shiro first met. They were childhood friends (around 4-5 years old). Their love for exploration and flying may have been sparked from the imaginative games they played as kids. They lived in the same neighbourhood so they often played with each other.





	Simple Times

"Matt? Want to come with mommy to the Villaneuva's? They're having a garage sale."

Matt looked up at his mother behind glasses that looked a little too big for his face as he nibbled on his toast. He just woke up from staying up late the night before, stargazing with his father. Normally the Holt parents would put him to bed earlier but it was Sam's last day before he went away for the next few months for a quick space mission.

"Why are they selling their garage?" Matt asks seriously. 

Colleen gives a soft laugh and kneels beside him.

"A garage sale is when someone sells their stuff and they put them out on their front yard. They might have some toys for you since their kids are all grown up now"

"Okay!" Matt jumps up from his seat munching the last of his brunch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Colleen selects several books and a box of fabrics while Matt is still looking around. He tries to get on his tip toes to reach for things he sees on the shelves. She leaves him to it as she converses with the Villaneuva parents. 

"Do you need help?" A voice behind Matt asked. He turned around to find a boy who looked his age, much taller than him.

"Yes please! Can you give me a piggy back ride and I'll just jump?" Matt asks all hopeful as his hand curves in the air to visualize how he'd jump. The boy walks to the shelf and gets on his tip toes to pick up the little red rocket. 

"Or I could just reach for it" he smiles back as he hands Matt the toy. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Matt counters back with a giggle. He runs back to his mom so she can pay for it and they're on their way back home. Colleen turns to see her son waving goodbye.

"Who's that?" Colleen asks him. 

"I don't know, he helped me get the rocket" Matt said with a smile. 

"You can invite him over to play if you'd like," she offers. Matt beams and hops over to the boy who is confused to see him heading back to him.

"Hi! I'm Matt, I just live down there," Matt points to the house a few doors down. "Want to play with me and this rocket?" He imitates the sound of a rocket blasting off as he waves it around in the sky. The boy looks up to Colleen who is just watching the kids endearingly from a distance. 

"You're very welcome to come over and play. Do you like cookies? I'll bake some for you kids. Of course ask your parents first if it's alright" Colleen has this warmth that anyone would find hard to say no to.

"Sure. I'm Takashi" 

"Kashi?"

"Um, yea. Yea, you can call me Kashi." he responds with a smile. 

"Yay! Okie dokie!" 

"Just ask your parents if it's alright and you may come at anytime alright?" Colleen reminds him.

Takashi nods back with a smile and waves goodbye. Matt and Colleen carry the box of fabrics as they head back home. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The doorbell rings and Matt rushes downstairs to open the front door. 

"Kashi!" Matt chirps as he motions him inside. 

Takashi walks in greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. 

"Nice to see you again Takashi! Just came in time for the cookies," Colleen's hand motions for him to follow her into the kitchen. Matt is skipping ahead and sits down to a plate of cookies in front of him. 

"I'll just be gardening outside if you need me, but feel free to play wherever you'd like in the house. You boys have fun!" And with that Colleen headed to the backyard.

"Kashi?" Matt starts.

"Mhmm?" 

"What school do you go to?"

"I don't know. I'm moving in here."

"Oh!"

"That house that had a garage sale is where I'll be living," Takashi explained between bites.

"Yay!" Matt throws his hands in the air excitedly which makes Takashi all smitten. They finish up the last of their cookies and leave their plates in the sink. 

"I'm 4," Matt begins as he holds up 4 fingers, "so I'll be going to kindergarten". 

"I'll be going to grade 1"

"Aww, we won't be classmates. That's ok we can still play together! What do you like? I have lots of books and Star Wars toys" Matt was making his way up to his room with Takashi quickly trailing behind him. When they entered, he was amazed to find toy boxes full of Star Wars figures, rockets, alien plushies, glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, and books of space filling his shelves. 

"You like space too?" Takashi asked in amazement as he looked around Matt's room. Matt's eyes lit up and they both knew that this was going to be the beginning of something special. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The 2 young boys spent the rest of the afternoon creating forts out of the sofa pillows, a ball of yarn that spans from the bedrooms upstairs, to the main floor kitchen and living room, and to the basement. Yards of fabric that Colleen got from the garage sale were loosely hanging over the tables and the staircase. It was an absolute mess. Colleen was completely unaware as she was so invested in the family of bunnies she found by one of her flowers. 

Matt and Takashi pretended their fort was a space ship flying over the Earth, and that the yarn were laser beams to shoot the evil scientists who wanted to hurt the aliens. The different coloured blankets hovering over the tables and staircases were the skies of the different planets they landed on. They were the unstoppable astronaut duo defending the universe. 

Eventually Colleen came back inside and was horrified to see how chaotic the house looked. 

"MmmaaAAAAATTTT?!" 

Suddenly the giggling stopped. 

"Shhh, if we keep quiet maybe she won't hear us". Colleen's anger quickly died down. Her son didn't have much friends and this was the first time he was having a playdate. Her composure softened and instead wanted to just play along with them. She tiptoed to the living room and saw their feet peaking out of the shaking pillow fort. She ducked under several pieces of yarn that hung above and put back her gardening gloves on and draped a blanket on herself. 

"I think the coast is clear" Takashi said.

She quickly lifted the pillow that roofed them and growled. 

Matt and Takashi screamed by the sudden jump scare. 

"I AM THE EVIL GUBGUB WHO EATS CUTE ASTRONAUTS!" 

"QUICK SHOOT HER WITH A LASER!" Matt commanded

"RUN!" Takashi grabbed Matt and the two fumbled over the pillows, running and ducking the yarn while Colleen chased them up and around the house. She eventually caught them when they were in the basement and they all fell into a pile of pillows held tightly by her. They all laughed heartily until the bell rang. 

"It's time for me to go home" Takashi said getting up. 

"Alright honey," Colleen said getting up, helping her son up as well. 

They bade each other farewell, though they both knew it would be the start of their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Owl City's "Hot Air Balloon". 
> 
> I'd like to thank agapostemon for all the positivity <3


End file.
